A Different Kind of Mission KakaIru
by thebrokenme
Summary: Both Kakashi and Iruka are having feelings for each other, but neither of them are willing to admit it. It seems a game of 'Cat and Mouse' is about to begin. Rated M for mature subject manner, BL- Currently on HIATUS
1. Worst Kept Secret

**A Different Kind of Mission**

**Chapter 1: **Worst Kept Secret

**Disclaimer:** Alright, so...this is, indeed, a Kaka/Iru Shoneni-ai...so, I advice that if you don't like that sort of thing, you run for the hills and hide. I only say it because I care. This will, later on in chapters, have very mature scene's, so...if you don't like lemon, don't eat the cupcake.

**On another note:** As much as I've begged and pleaded with Masashi Kishimoto ≈I even bribed him with the contents of my pocket: a canadian penny, some lint, and a pre washed bus transfer≈ I still, alas, do not own Naruto or the characters I am using.

So...I suppose this means that my work is Kishimoto-senpai's work.

Also, as of...≈Checks date≈ February 3rd, 2008 I have updated this chapter and added a few more paragraphs and more detail. I've also fixed the spelling mistakes, though if you find some more I would appreciate it if you wrot me a little note in the review area, I dislike spelling mistakes. I would hate to have to go all K-san on their ass (for those who don't know WHO K-san is, all I have to stay to you is...≈grabs Gravitation Vol. 1 and slaps you around with it≈ Read it, love it, live it, be it. One of the best manga's ever). I'll probably continue to add more to my chapters as I grow as a write, but I promise that I'm not adding anything that's plot changing...and if i do, I'll tell you to go back and read a certain chapter...just so you don't come to a future chapter and go '...huh?'

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Running aimlessly across the roof tops, not the slightest idea in mind where he was going. His feet, on the other hand, seemed to have other plans in mind as he pushed off from the edge of the roof and propelled himself across the gap where ninjas and civilian's alike were strolling down the busy streets of Kohana; the Jounin landing safely on the other side. Making sure his speed was continuous throughout, not wanting to slow down for a moment, Hatake Kakashi, or better known as Sharign Kakashi, the Copy-nin, found himself moving closer and closer to the academy. Coming to the edge of a building, the grey haired male slid to a stop, crouching over as he sat back on his heels; his single visible eye scanning over the grounds.

Everything was peaceful from the rooftops, complete freedom and not a care in the world roamed these higher grounds. It was a thrilling experience, one of Kakashi's favorite's in fact. To have the versatility to venture where ever the wind may take you. His attention was drawn to the hustle and bustle of the people below, watching them with little interest. How they carried out such trivial tasks was a wonder to him, and far beyond his reach in grasping the concept. The silver haired nin couldn't see himself doing anything else then his current position, though, the thought of him going to the grocery store and doing house work for a living was both frightening and hilarious. There was a soft hum filling the air as the few hundred citizen's chatted up a storm about miscellaneous topic's of the day. Finding none that interested him or effected him personally, his attention shifted back to the academy building.

The Scarecrow had found himself lurking around the area for a few weeks now, not quite sure what drew him here, though had a pretty good idea. Perhaps it had something to do with a certain golden tanned, chocolate brown eyed, scarred nose Chunin that just so happened to teach at said school for ninja. Of course, the legendary Jounin would never admit that, too proud and self aware that such an affection to the same gender would be frowned upon in a village full of ninja. Keeping in mind that it is indeed a village full of ninja, their relationship, if they were ever to engage in one, would be the worst kept secret of their time.

A faint breeze ruffled the male's fine silver locks, a single blue orb darting back and forth in reassurance that nobody was watching him. Kakashi always felt at ease, though rather excited when he was near the younger teacher, even if they were two city blocks away from each other. Tightening his grip on the edge of the building, it took the Jounin a few minutes to talk himself into moving closer for a better seat when the bell rang; signaling to the children that it was lunch. The sound took the Copy-nin off guard, his grip loosening around the building's gutter as Kakashi swung his arms madly around to stay balanced.

Failing miserably.

Falling through the trees canopies, Kakashi attempted to grasp onto a near by branch; any branch for that matter. Inches from hitting the ground, the Jounin gripped onto the last branch before hitting the hard cement surface, his arm giving a snug tug with a certain amount of strain to the muscles as he swung close to what would have been a painful landing. A moment passed, before Kakashi exhaled a heavy sigh, lowering his head in a relieved manner until the slightest sound of cracking wood touched his sensitive ears, gazing up in a panicked manner, though was too late to react as the branch gave way and Kakashi descended the rest of the way to the ground with a large thud.

Muttering a few string of curse's, the grey haired male rubbed the offended area before pushing himself up to his feet; brushing his pants off from any lingering dirt clinging to his backside.

"That must have been the worst display of skills I've ever seen..." Muttered an overly mellow toned voice. The sound drew Kakashi's attention to the ebony haired boy standing just to the left of him, a cheerful smirk touching his lips, though it was hidden behind the silk mask; the sides of his visible eye crinkling slightly.

"Well, Sasuke, I suppose you could say its a demonstration of what not to do when in a situation where stealth is most crucial on a mission." Sasuke gave the Jounin a blank stare, fighting against the annoyed twitch in his eye he had suddenly acquired.

"I don't even want to know what you were doing, Kakashi-Sensei, but that stunt was pathetic. You are not worthy of the title 'Jounin' if that is how you 'demonstrate' stealth." The young boy's tone was harsh and non-beliving of the older male's excuse. Turing away from his Sensei, he let out a faint snort to further show his disgust before continuing down the path he had been walking before his attention was drawn to the grey haired male falling with little grace or dignity; into a tree, no less.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Kakashi slipped his hands into his pant pocket before walking in a sloth like manner to the academy. He had a certain immunity to the boys words, that and he could care less what anyone thought of him. Sure, he could be a pervert extraordinaire at times. So what if he was late on the occasion. And what was wrong with being lazy a few months at a time? He believed more then anything that he deserved it. In his line of work, it was a wonder how the grey haired male could even still crack a smile, or enjoy the teasing and good fun 'torture' he put his students through everyday. His attention shifted to the doors of the academy as young child, or future shinobi rushed from the building to play and eat their lunches. Smirking under the mask, he moved past the wondering and curious eyes that watched him enter into the building, a few children shying away from the older man. Upon entering the building, a few other shinobi's smiled a waved to the Copy-nin; Kakashi returning the gesture as he moved down the hall and towards the familiar room he found him spending most of his time in. Of course, on the subject of stealth, Kakashi had always made an effort not to let Iruka figure out his true intentions' slipping almost a few times in the past. No. Kakashi would be sly and engage Iruka in conversations he knew the younger teacher would be interested in, such as a certain blonde haired boy and his progress, a recent mission they had completed and of course, the all famous mission report. Finally reaching the sliding door, he grasped the handle and pushed it to the side, his eye already arched as he beamed at the Chunin.

"Good afternoon, Iruka-Sensei." He spoke in a rather cheerful manner, shutting the door behind him before closing the distance between himself and the teacher.

Iruka's attention went to the silver haired male, blinking a few times before a tender smile touched his lips.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-Sensei." A soothing tone coated every word, causing the special Jounin to shiver; hiding any trace of it.

"I was wondering, Sensei..." The usual bored voice trailed off, his hands remaining in his pant pockets before smiling.

"If you don't have any lunch plans...would you care to join me for some ramen?" The words were almost foreign to the younger teacher, blinking a few times in confusion as Iruka tipped his chin to the side.

"You...you want to take me out for lunch?" He looked just as surprised as he sounded, averting his gaze down to his desk in order to hide the faint blush of crimson that spread across his face.

"I-I would like that..." Pushing himself up from his desk, turning back to Kakashi as he laughed at his own embarrassment, trying to shake the feeling.

"This is quite un-expecting..."

The Copy-nin remained quiet as the young teacher spoke, finding his stomach flopping around at the mere sight of Iruka's flustered face. The only thought to come to mind was 'beautiful.'

Stacking the piles of paper on his desk, Iruka couldn't help the shaking of his hands as he attempted to grasp the suddenly untouchable piece's of paper.

_Damn it...why can't I concentrate when he's around... _Chancing a quite glance at the older male, the young teacher almost jumped out of his skin as he noticed said man was mere inches from his face.

"Do you need help? Iruka-Sensei..." Eye twitching as the Chunin fought to keep his composure, he stumbled backwards, along with his words.

"Na-n-n-no...K-Kakashi-Sensei. I'm fine...A-arigatou, for your concern..." Bowing as deeply as his body would allow him to, he finished scrambling for his notes and marking keys before turning to face the special Jounin.

"Ready..." Attempting the best smile he could, trying not to blush, Iruka could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest; fearing it would burst through at any moment.

"Perfect. I hope Ichiraku is fine..."

Gasping at the older male's words, Iruka immediately bowed, clutching his books to his chest.

"Of course, Kakashi-Sensei...t-that's fine by me. Wherever you want to go, Senpai..." Choking back his words when the Chunin felt two slender fingers against his chin causing him to lift his gaze to the silver haired male; the crimson colour he so desperately tried to hide was inevitable now.

"Iruka-Sensei...you are too...cute..." The smiling face of the copy-nin completely through Iruka off, his lips parting though no words were formed.

_C-cute?!?!? Did...did Kakashi just say I was cute?!?!?!_ Feeling the presence of the other male's touch disappear, Iruka swallowed the hard knot lodged in his throat before following the retreating form out of the classroom.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Author's Note: **Whew...that took longer then I had hoped, though I'm glad I finally finished it. This was my second attempted at writing this story, though I decided to go a different route then what I had initially thought I would do. I find this approach, however, more easier to work with and I'm able to write more. So, I hoped you enjoyed!!! I did this all for you guys, and I'll be updating as soon as I can. Seriously, writers should be given so much credit for doing this. It takes a lot of patience and effort...and this was only the first chapter!!!!! - I apologize if there are any spelling or grammer errors...I'll re-read it over and fix them as I come along them.

Please review! I would love to hear what you think and get some feed back and idea's on how to improve my writing.


	2. Ramen Dosen't Go With Everything

**Chapter 2: **Ramen doesn't go with everything

**Disclaimer:** Still a Shoneni-ai, and is still going to have some maleXmale action going on, so watch out Another Note: Ok, so I re-read through what I posted last time, and only had three spelling mistakes, and a few run on sentence's in the first chunk of writing, so...I think I did okay! And thank you for the reviews guys! I love to hear from you to make sure I'm giving you the kind of story you want to hear. And again, Kishimoto-Senpai is still stubborn as ever. As sad as I am to say it, Iruka, Kakashi, or Naruto as a whole are still not mine...yet.

And has anyone else noticed I'm doing the story more from Iruka's point of view?? O.o That should change in this chapter...or i'll try to balance between the two.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

The walk to the ramen hut was silent between the two Shinobi; an awkward feeling settling within the both of them. Kakashi, however, could easily mask the feeling, appearing as steady as a leaf, almost as if nothing could faze him. Iruka on the other hand, was a complete mess. Glancing nervously at the older male, finding that his sudden 'treat' out was too suspicious and was out of Iruka's comfort zone. The young teacher thought he had the Jounin all figured out, from his weird habits, to the reason he reads those damn books. And yet, here he was on a...dare he say date? With Kohana's most dilatory, lecherous ninja ever to roam Fire Country. And what was with Kakashi calling him cute?! Never in his life had he been put under any sort of category that involved sharing it with fluffy bunnies and puppy dogs. It was a disgrace to his manhood!

Then...why did he feel all flustered when he thought about it? And how was it that Iruka didn't punch the man's lights out for being called such a degrading name. These where true mysterious in them self, and there was not nearly enough time in his lunch break to figure them out.

Finally reaching Ichiraku ramen hut, Iruka had desperately pleaded with any God that was listening to have the lunch rush finally set in so that he didn't have to be alone with the Jounin. A look of pure hate touched his handsome features, glaring at the hut in animosity; his wish had not been granted. In fact, it was the opposite of what he wanted. The stand was completely bare, minus the chef and his daughter who eagerly awaited any customers.

Grumbling under his breath before it hitched in the back of his throat, as a firm gripping hand wrapped around Iruka's forearm; yanking the reluctant man into the hut.

"Good after noon, Iruka-Sensei...Kakashi-Sensei..." The elder male bowed to both men before a faint unnerving smile touched his lips.

"Its not very often we see you here, Kakashi-Sensei, let alone with Iruka..." A childish smile touched the Scarecrow's hidden mouth, his torso vibrating from the suppressed chuckle.

"Yes, its been awhile...and I figured that the teacher of Kohana's future Shinobi should take some time off to eat, so he may continue to put up with the 'bundles' of joy." An almost mocking tone coated the silver haired male's every word, causing a threatening growl to vibrated through Iruka's throat. The hut manager let out a soft chortle, waving a hand in dismissal as he motioned the two to have a seat.

"Ah, yes...I know what you mean Kakashi-Sensei..." A distant giggle slipped past the ramen hut owner's daughter, attempting to hide the flush of crimson that stole across her fair complexion.

Once the two Shinobi had ordered their ramen, another unsettling silence set over them. Kakashi shifted on his stool, trying to find any sort of conversation to start with the golden tanned dolphin that sat beside him; playing with his chopsticks in an absent minded manner.

"So, Iruka-Sensei..." The older male's clear soothing tone lingered in the air for a moment, as the Chunnin slowly gazed up at him with a blank stare.

"Hmm?" A single tug pulled in the Copy-nin's chest, feeling suddenly uncomfortable, though played it off with a smile.

"I-" Again, cutting himself short, he wanted to stay off the topic of Naruto or anything to do with a ninjas life, wanting to focus on Iruka and him alone.

"Tell me Sensei...what do you like to do in your spare time?" Dumbstruck at what the older male was asking him, Iruka's creamy brown hues rested on the Scarecrow for a moment longer, raising a slender hand to scratch the length of his scar.

"I...I don't know...that's a little..."

"Un-expected? I know...but...I would like to get to know you better...Iruka-Sensei..." Dark orbs snapping up to lock gazes with the silver haired man, the Chunnin couldn't fight back the blush that spread across his cheeks, finding his throat suddenly dry.

"Ka-Kakashi...I-I'm flattered that you would want to know more about me...you of all people..." He mumbled the last part out, averting his gaze quickly in shame.

"I thought...you hated me..." Arching a slender brow at the brunette's confession, Kakashi found himself speechless, which was something rare upon the special-nin.

"Iruka...how could I ever hate you? What would my reasoning be..." Iruka wasn't still hung up over the Chunnin exam's, was he? Again, a guilty reaction as the young teacher's shoulders slumped forward; the blush only darkening.

Expecting a bitter response, Iruka was pleasantly surprised when the soft snicker of laughter touched his ears. Shifting his gaze to the older male, a slender smile formed upon his luscious lips, watching as Kakashi covered his already masked lips with the back of his hand.

"Iruka-Sensei...are you serious? Over a silly disagreement as whether Naruto was ready or not?" He knew very well he said he wouldn't go down the subject path of Naruto, but if that was the reason for their minimum to non-existent relationship, then of course he was going to straighten the younger male out.

"It was a clash of opinion's...nothing more...I hold the highest respect for you and what you do...but seeing as they are my students now and I've watched their skills improve, its only fair I get to call whether they are ready or not..." His trail of thought running short when the Chunnin's eyes glinted with a newly lit fire, almost as if he were blood lusting; for the Jounin's blood, no less. Kakashi arched a slender brow before putting both hands up in defense, chuckling nervously for his own expense.

"D-don't get me wrong, Iruka-Sensei...of course your opinion matters as well, but I knew they were ready for this...and besides, it was their decision in the end...and they made that decision on their own...with my guidance of course..." The famous vein that Iruka was known for began to throb violently upon his forehead, giving a certain Scarecrow a death glare, which in its own could strike fear into the most ruthless of Shinobi. Before Kakashi could continue digging himself into an early grave, their food arrived causing Iruka to shift his attention ahead of him and down at his food.

"Arigatou..." He mumbled faintly, breaking the wooden chopsticks apart before eating his meal in silence. Kakashi knew he had screwed up and that when the topic involved his students it could lead to no good. Exhaling a weary sigh, the copy-nin reluctantly turned away from the man of his infatuation to stubbornly poke at his ramen in a childish manner. Iruka quickly caught on to the action, stopping in mid slurp as ramen noodles hung from between his pressed lips. All the air in his lungs exited through his nose in a tiresome manner, biting off what was already in his mouth and swallowing the hot substance before turning his attention to the pouting Jounin.

"Look, I know very well that they are your students, but...Naruto is like...a son to me...or more like the annoying little brother I never had..." Chuckling in his own amusement, the brunette haired male rubbed the bridge of his nose in the nervous habit he had acquired over the years.

"That's why I get so defensive about it sometimes...not to mention that we've both had a trying childhood, and he's still not out of the woods..." His words seemed to fail him, holding back unshed tears; not wanting to make a scene.

Kakashi's back stiffened, not even inhaling the sweet aroma of his ramen when Iruka first started talking. He watched the young teacher with caution, not wanting to make a false move in fear that it would all blow up in his face. The slight cracking and vibrations in the Chunnin's voice was the Copy-nin's first clue to how emotional the subject was to other male; finding himself torn in what to do to console him. He had started this. He had caused Iruka's sudden heart ache and pain, and Kakashi would do everything to take it all away. Shifting closer to his dolphin, using the word 'his' very carefully [not wanting to scare the male off with his possessive side, Kakashi rested a gentle and reassuring palm to Iruka's shoulder, offering the brunette his best smile.

"Gomen nasai, Iruka-Sensei...I shouldn't have even second guessed you...you're right. You know Naruto much better then I ever will, but...I know his limits better then you. I've seen him in combat or when on a mission. I can see the passion in his eyes, and I know he can do whatever he wants if he puts his mind, body and soul into it. And with you here for him, so he always has a friendly face to come home to, I'm positive he will become the best Shinobi Kohana has ever seen...its all because of you..." Allowing the words to set into the younger male's mind so that he could grasp it, Kakashi had moved slightly closer, his arm now wrapped around Iruka's shoulder.

"With that in mind...you are going to have to give him space, allow him to grow and expand his boundaries. Without Trial and error, he will never learn. As much as you want to hold on to him...you have to let him develop, and as the proud big brother you are...I'm afraid you are going have to step aside and watch him from the side lines..." Iruka hated how Kakashi could use his words. And yet, every single one of them was true. The Chunnin wished he could keep Naruto within his sights so that he could protect him if he were ever in danger. But if he were to do that, then Naruto would never reach his dream, and that would just eat at Iruka forever.

"Thank you...Kakashi-Sensei..." He sniffled slightly, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the warm salty liquid from his cheeks. It wasn't until his chocolate gaze met with the single blue orb that seemed to sparkle in amusement, did the young teacher realize how close they were sitting to each other. In a quick moment of panic and sheer embarrassment, Iruka attempted to push back from the grey haired male; arms flailing around in a mad frenzy as he smacked his still fully filled bowl of ramen.

Watching in horror as the steamy contents of the bowl landed on the top of Kakashi head, his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets; jumping to his feet as he screamed.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei!!! I-I'm so sorry!!!! Gomen nasai!!! L-let me get you a towel, some napkins...or-oh shit! Its hot!!! Ice water!! P-please!!! We need ice water and-" Kakashi blinked in confusion, unsure of what just unfolded in those split seconds. Watching as Iruka's head was about to burst, he waved a hand in dismissal, his once silver locks now tinted an odd reddish colour [not to mention he was now sporting a head full of ramen noodles.

"Iruka-Sensei...please...its fine..." The faint distressed tone in his voice not helping the young teacher in any manner, as Kakashi tried to fight back the urge to cry; the soup base had been extremely blistering.

"I've had worse...trust me Iruka..." Laughing faintly in attempts to lighten the Chunnin's now dampered mood, Iruka managed to crack a smile, chuckling despite himself.

"I really am sorry Kakashi-Sensei...if there is any way I can make this up to you-" Words cut short as the overly eager and slightly too cheerful Jounin spoke in a chipper manner; despite the current situation.

"Have dinner with me..." Again, the brunette had been caught off guard by the Scarecrow's forward behaviour, though found himself nodding before thinking the scenario out thoroughly.

"S-sure...Kakashi-Sensei...I-I would like that..." Seeing the almost ridiculous grin hidden under the now drenched miso flavored mask, it took all of the Chunnin's will power not to laugh at his superior. Giving the younger male a playful growl, Kakashi had found himself laughing out loud within seconds, only to have Iruka join him.

"You know...Naruto is wrong about something..." Iruka stifled his laughter, composing himself before grinning. Giving him a questioning look as he watched the slender hand of the younger male reach out to the top of his head.

"And what's that?" A curious tone lingering on his words as he felt a few noodles being pulled from his soppy hair. Pulling his hand back, Iruka examined the noodles for a moment before tossing the Jounin a playful smirk.

"Ramen doesn't go with everything..."

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Authors Note: **Alright!!! Woot woot!!! Another chapter done and only...holy cow!!! A day after the first! Teehehe. :3

I want to try and keep this going...have a chapter a day of every other day...but I promise not to leave it for like...five months and not have any sort of update. I may be a bit busy through the second week of January to the end, but I'll continue to work on this until its done and over with. And just to throw a small language lesson into this, because I believe in learning through your writing or reading...

Gomen nasai I'm very sorry

Arigatou Thank you

And I'm sure to have more Japanese in the next post which will either be their...date...-looks wildly around to make sure Iruka doesn't hear me- or the day before...I haven't quite decided...but...

There won't be a new chapter tomorrow because I have to work...but if there is, then it will be extremely short and rushed, and I don't like doing that, so...be patient with me guys!!! I'll have it up and raring to go in no time!!!

And can you believe that my set back in this chapter was the conversation between them? Only with the help of noodles, continuous breaks, and pounding my head on my computer desk did I finally booker through and find some dialogue. Yeah...I know...the infamous writers block...I kicked its candy ass this time. O.o Hopeful I can do it for the next ten or some chapters. XD

Please review!!!


	3. A What?

**Chapter 3: **Say what?

**Disclaimer:** Again...still a Shoneni-ai between Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino...and as traumatizing as it is for me...I still don't own Kakashi or Iruka...though I DO own a very squeezable Kakashi replica doll that I love oh-so-much! -

Anywho...on with the story! Hope you guys like it!!! And I thank everyone for their reviews! You guys are the best.

I may be throwing in a bit of Naru/Sasu shoneni-ai...depending on how I feel. I've only read one fan made manga about them and thought they were a cute couple, and ever since the kiss in the anime done by Kishimoto-Senpai.

He had it coming.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

It had been a relatively quiet afternoon after the whole fiasco at the ramen hut, which, to a very red faced Chuunin, was still mortified at the incident. It was either that or the fact that Sharigan Kakashi, the one and only, had invited the lowly ranked Iruka out on a...'date.' Of course the dolphin wouldn't let their rank difference ruin a perfectly good dinner. He was more then willing to join since he had nothing better to do, but he would remember his place; considering just who the superior he was dinning with was. Suddenly the word he had chosen to describe his evening to come with the ex-ANBU made the already flustered Chuunin go another shade deeper.

_What the hell am I saying!?! A date?!?! It is most certainly not a date. I mean...we're both men! How...why would he...its just...its not ethical. Besides, I highly doubt the great Hatake Kakashi is into men..._

Having gone deeper into the rabbit hole of his mind, Iruka made it quite clear to himself that there was no winning.

_Its just a friendly meeting between one another, nothing more._

Finding that the hard part of his self pep talk was over, the young tanned male could get back to more important things and more forth minded tasks; taking care of his rampant class. After dodging a few airborne kunai and a few paper wades, Iruka got his game face on, gritting his teeth in order to keep his cool before yelling over the loudly aroused students.

"Alright! Pop quiz!" The sound of whining and moping music to the Chuunin's ears.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

"NARUTO!!!!!!" The booming howl of an overly pissed Sakura bellowed throughout the training grounds of the Kohana forest, leaving both Sasuke and Naruto slightly deaf.

"Geez Sakura, way to blow my ear drums..." This comment rewarded by a solid smack to the top of the blonde male's head. Naruto cowarded away from the pink haired girl while rubbing the offended area and whimpering in protest.

"Not like he didn't deserve it..." Mumbling under his breath, though more then shrieked as Sakura took a threatening step towards him.

Sasuke simply snorted in disgust, loathing the girl's interruption.

"Dobe." Muttering in his usual sulking manner, the angst teen turned his back on the two while they waited for their Sensei to arrive.

An hour passed before a poof of smoke came from up upon a branch. Perched over while sitting on his heels, a familiar orange book in hand, Kakashi non-chanlantly waved at the three young Genin before muttering a simple 'yo.'

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!" Putting their difference's a side, as Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison. The copy-nin simply stared down at the two, quite surprised by their out burst.

"Well, you see...I woke up this morning and realized my hair was grey..."

"LIAR!"

"An old lady needed help with her groceries, so I..."

"LIAR!" Again, the two young teens yelled, their fists clenched as they shook with anger.

"...A little girl's cat was stuck in a tree..."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!" Sighing in defeat, the scarecrow snapped the little book shut before leaning forward, teetering on the branch as if he were ready to fall off.

"I was lost on the road of life..." His eye lid arched in it's usual manner, giving the two Genin a hidden smile before allowing his lithe form, with the grace of a cat, to drop to the ground; landing solidly on his feet.

"Alright...shall we begin?" Naruto released a heavy breath, allowing his shoulders to slump forward as he smiled.

"Finally...now time for some serious training..." Giving the orange clad boy a questioning look, Kakashi was slightly surprised as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And who said what we've been doing for the last while wasn't serious training..." Groaning, Naruto placed his hands behind his head, his bottom lip poking out in his famous pout.

"Yeah, like weeding gardens and finding run away cats can be considered as 'serious' training. Come on Kakashi-Sensei! When are we going to get to the cool missions, where I swoop in and save the princess and show Sasuke up!" Both boys gave each other a death glare, the electricity between them visible. A nervous laugh vibrated through the copy-nin's chest, raising his hands in defense before smiling.

"Now, now...those tasks help you form discipline, its not always about going head first into a battle. Without the proper-"

"Yeah, yeah, Kakashi-Sensei, I've heard it all before from the old man and Iruka-Sensei...I don't need it coming from you..." Caught off guard at the mention of Iruka's name, Kakashi cleared his throat, turning slightly at an angle. The scarecrow muttered something under his breath before smiling in his chillingly cheerful manner.

"Alright then, if you want a serious mission, then that is exactly what you are going to get." Even Sasuke's jaw twitched slightly in awe at the older male's words, baffled by the sudden change of attitude.

"Really, Kakashi-Sensei!?!? You mean it?!?!" The blonde haired boys eyes sparkled as he gazed up at the grey haired male. Nodding, Kakashi bent forward by the hips to reach Naruto's eye level.

"But of course. Would I ever lie to you?" Giving his teacher a skeptical look, the young boy didn't answer before crossing his arms over his chest.

"So...what's the mission."

Only once or twice in the young Genin's life did they see there Sensei chuckle, causing the three to worry for his sanity and their safety. Trying the best to stifle his laughter, Kakashi could feel his body trembling in his efforts, before regaining his composure.

"Your mission is quite simple..."

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Author's note: **So...I was going to add more, but I really want to get to the...[looks wildly around to make sure Iruka-Sensei is not eavesdropping 'date' between our two main men. I know Iruka-Sensei will catch me one day talking about him...lets just hope its later rather then sooner. - When, you know...him and Kakashi-Sensei are...[Glances over shoulder before whispering 'together' as one...quite literally too. Hahahahaha! Ok, so...Sorry for the delay, between writing Diploma's and carting my puppy back and forth from the vet every day, I haven't had much time to update. I wanted this chapter to be a bit longer, having Team 7 carry out their mission and all, but I'll just have it in the next chapter before the 'Dinner Date.' Hope you guys enjoy, and I should have the next chapter up soon...I'm starting on it right now and I have all of next week to work on it for our exam break. Please review!!! They make me feel all fuzzy inside and make me want to update faster!


	4. Kami and Iruka's Closet

**Chapter 4: **Kami and Iruka's Closet

**Disclaimer: **Whelp, same old, same old...Iruka and Kakashi...as one...which in terms equal man loving, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

On another note, I'm hoping to add a bit of Naru/Sasu shoneni-ai in this...for all those foxXangst•bug lovers. Hahaha...aka Naruto and Sasuke...because I'm captain obvious.

Anywho...oh with the story!!!

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

"Augh...Kakashi-Sensei lied to us..." An upset Kyuubi whimpered, crossing his arms over his chest while pouting; his bottom lip able to poke out an eye. Sasuke mumbled something under his breath, trying his best to stay concealed.

"Stop complaining, Naruto...it could be worse..." Sakura reasoned, finding herself more then happy to be sharing a branch with her ebony haired lover; or at least in her own mind he was. The young fox kit squinted his eyes slightly, his mood still dampered as he groaned.

"What the hell is Kakashi-Sensei thinking? Why would he want us to spy on-"

"Shh!" A rushed hiss slipped past Sasuke's lips in attempting to silence the blonde.

"Don't shush me! I don't have to-"

"I said shut up, dobe! You're jepordizing the entire mission!" Before Naruto could respond, said target came into view, an armful of papers and files held tightly in his arms. The three Genin watched the male with careful eyes, only moving once their target was a good distance ahead of them.

"So...tell me again why we are tailing Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto dead panned the question, leaving an unnerving and awkward silence between him and his team mates.

"You don't think...Kakashi-Sensei's being a pervert through us, do you?!?!" It was the pink haired girls turn to roll her eyes at the blonde.

"Don't be ridiculous...Why would Kakashi-Sensei want to be a pervert to Iruka-Sensei? They're both men..."

"So?" The voice startled both Naruto and Sakura, whose gazes where now locked upon the Uchiha heir. Feeling uncomfortable at their peering eyes, Sasuke snorted in disgust, tilting his head so he was looking ahead of him.

"All I'm saying is that its not uncommon for two men to be together." Naruto nearly fell out of the tree they were currently using as cover.

"Wha-what!?!?! Are you telling me that Kakashi-Sensei's got the hot's for Iruka-Sensei?!?!" Glowering at the loud mouthed male, Sasuke ignored the comment for a moment, until it had thoroughly boiled his blood.

"No, dobe...that's not what I said. I was merely saying IF that were the case, it wouldn't be uncommon...but I doubt that's what Kakashi-Sensei is planning...if he were going to do that, he wouldn't ask us to spy on Iruka for him...why would he want to hear that sort of thing coming from a bunch of Genin?" The other two merely nodded in acknowledgment, even though they didn't truly grasp what Sasuke was muttering. Once Iruka was far enough from them to continue, the three made a quick and silent leap towards another tree, although, not everyone was so graceful.

"Ow!" Hissed a very peeved kitsune. Having missed the branch entirely, Naruto free fell from his point of projectile and hit the ground in a rather awkward manner.

"I think I broke my leg!" He whimpered, Sasuke the first one on the scene to assist the damage.

"Dobe!!! Weren't you looking where you were going?!?!!?"

"Like I could!!!!! You were in my way and I couldn't see where the branch was!"

"That's the worst excuse i've ever heard, you baka! You are not blaming this on me!"

"Oh yeah? Sakura is my witness! She'll telling everyone that you-"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"

"Bu-but...Sakura?!!?!?"

"You are such a dobe..."

"What on earth are you three up to..." A new voice joined the conversation, as all three Genin shifted their gazes to find who was on the other end of it. A slightly worried and peeved Iruka hovered over them, a slender brow arched in a manner that said 'speak now, or I **will** kill you.'

"I-Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto stammered out, attempting to stand, though whimpered before falling back onto his backside. Iruka sighed, letting up the prequel to his 'Stare of Doom.'

"Don't move, Naruto...you might have sprained your ankle, and I wouldn't be surprised at all from the height you fell...what the heck were you three doing?" Asking once more, hoping that he wouldn't have to ask again.

Sauske glared at the blonde before shifting his gaze to his previous Sensei.

"We are on a mission, until Naruto screwed it up..."

"DID NOT, YOU BASTARD!"

Arching a slender brow in question, Iruka turned to Sakura, hoping to be filled in on the details.

"A mission? I never saw a mission in the files for Team 7..."

"That's because its an...'un-offical' mission, Sensei..." Now Iruka's curiosity was peeked.

"From?"

"Kaka-"

"-No one!" Sakura shouted over the young fox boy, smashing her fist into the top of his head as Naruto whimpered.

"You don't have to be so cruel, Sakura-chan..." He managed to whimper, rubbing the offended area.

"Oh well! We'll see you later Iruka-Sensei!" The pink haired girl giggled, walking in the opposite direction as Sasuke grumbled under his breath; helping his fallen 'comrade' up from the ground.

"We still on for noodles tomorrow?"

It took Iruka a moment to gather himself, though soon returned to reality as he smiled, nodding slightly before standing to his full height once more.

"Hai, Naruto...I wouldn't miss it."

"Cool. Bye Iruka-Sensei!!!" Waving with his free hand, his other one attached to the arm wrapped around Sasuke's neck, as they followed after the retreating Kunoichi.

Iruka's smile faded as he stood alone in the streets of Konoha.

_Kakashi sent them..but why?_

Shaking the feeling away that had started to muster in the pit of his stomach, the Chunin turned on his heel before heading back down the way he was going.

_Why would he want to be spying on me...if that's what they were doing...I'm sure it was...but...it just doesn't make sense..._

Trying to wrap his mind around it, Iruka made it back to his apartment, fidgeting with his keys before pushing the front door open and stepping inside.

_In any case...I have dinner with him tonight, so I might as well try and dress up...not that he will..._

Releasing the breath that he hadn't noticed he was holding, Iruka kicked off his sandals before placing the folders and other documents on his coffee table, deciding that a shower was in order.

"Don't want to be a sweaty blob at dinner..." He chirped happily, almost excited for the evening to come; even if said man had children stalking him for no apparent reason.

Freezing in the door frame to the white tiled bathroom, Iruka's face almost matching the ivory colour as he groaned.

"I sounded like a girl getting ready for a date!!!" Whimpering at the thought, he solemnly dragged his feet into the bathroom, shifting on the tap's to adjust the temperature.

_I'll just have to do my best not to embarrass myself in front of him...Kami, that would be a nightmare..._

Quickly stripping from his Chunin outfit, Iruka enter the shower stall, closing the curtain behind him. The scalding liquid soothing his sore muscle's, allowing a faint moan to part his luscious lips.

"Feels...so good..." The young male purred, showers being the best thing in his day.

"I wonder...what Kakashi's going to wear..." His fair complexion heating up which he blamed on the water before resting his forehead against the cool tile.

"Better yet...I wonder where he's taking me..." A few moments passed, allowing his own words to sink in before his eyes protruded out of their sockets.

"Kami! What the hell am I saying!?!? Its just a nice, quiet, 'nothing to it' dinner among friends. 'Just' friends..." Nodding with determination, Iruka's pressed lips soon loosened before a solemn express touched his handsome features.

"I say that...and yet...I feel as if I'm not being totally honest with myself..." After a moment of silence, the sound of water fading off into the background, Iruka nodded in agreeance.

"I know what I have to do..."

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Authors Note: I don't know if its my incredable talent of being lazy, of just the lack of motivation to write, but I feel icky that it took me so long to get the fourth chapter out. Gomen nasai, Yondaime-Sensei.

And...another round of the waiting game. I was going to have the...cough cough Date in this chapter but...I figured I needed to give you guys something to feed your appetite. So...hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. My Diploma's are at an end and the new semester is starting, so I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to write!

A quick language/History class!!!

Hai≈ Yes/Yeah

_Kami≈ _A Holy God figure in Japan

Kunoichi≈ Female ninja

Baka≈ Idiot

Dobe≈ Another translation for idiot. Choice's people.

Kitsune/Kit≈ A fox cub

Kyuubi≈ Nine tailed fox inside Naruto, but that's a duh.

Hurray!!! Please review!!! I love them and they make me write faster. XP

Till Chapter 5 which is date night!!! Good bye!


End file.
